Jack Jackson
The chief of police who is known for his brilliant negotiating skills and also had a very messed up background. He is married to Christy Jackson. Early Life Born in America named Ryan Crawford, he's a guy who had a very messed up life as he was a decorator who married Christy and two kids, had another child with a woman called Jess out of wedlock, after going on long trips he ends up being an actor and getting married having a further two children with his other wife before their relationship was annulled when she found out he was already married and then had a baby with another woman. He was then accused of the child he had with Jess death it turns out it was his daughter, Phoebe Jackson, who killed him but he went to prison for her until he decides to bring his own daughter in to be put in prison for murder. Comedy House Season 60 Escaping from his complicated life, he comes to the Comedy House trying to blackmail Robin claiming he slept with his deceased wife Serena and that he is in fact the father of Robin's daughter Serena. While Robin is clearly shaken by this and the DNA test seem to even proof this fact. However this turned out to be a lie which Robin managed to proof that Ryan had doctored the test so the result would turn out his way and also Robin managed to open a letter addressed to him from his wife who wrote in the event of this. Having had dated Ryan in the past and knowing when the money dried up he would try to blackmail Serena and Robin. Ryan reveals he did lie and he breaks down and begins to hear the good news about Jesus and puts his faith and trust in Jesus. Season 63 The Rape (Crossover with The Devon Show S4 E7 The Rape) Christy hating her husband and wanting revenge she joins the Leanne Breslin and Trudy Jenkins who accuse him and Peter P as he was residing in the Comedy House that they were rapists. Peter Petrelli and Ryan Crawford are accused of rape from literally out of the blue when a rock is thrown in the window accusing him. Peter’s wife Monica ends up moving out of the house under the orders of her adoptive parents, Raymond and Robin Vecchio along with their kids. The likes of Jay Karl also bail out on the pair and Norman soon refuses anyone to help out with them after they are arrested as they are getting threats to pull the plug on the TV show already due to their conservative stance, and with the filming being taken away their main revenue would go as would the Comedy House. Ryan doesn’t even like Peter and they don’t even though who has accused them. Regardless in a media frenzy they are arrested by Detective Cornell. In the news they said that Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy had accused the two of raping them during a rally at University against ‘rape culture’. The pair are locked in prison and it is clear that Ryan knows Cornell and is hiding something from Peter. While the Comedy House can’t help, even with Leona Lewis experiencing rape herself and Cesc Fabregas false imprisonment, Madea finds out that the trial is being held in Grasmere Valley and calls Nanny Prescot for her and her family to be there and help Peter and Ryan get out of this. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 26 He is then brought in as a crisis councilor when the Fifth Way Cult takes hold of the town. He tries to call them down and use his skills to help them but due to many unfortunate events a mass suicide and chaos ensued. Volume 27 After what had happened with the fifth way cult, Del, who was the police chief is fired and Jack Jackson due to how he performed in the situation manages to take his place. He manages to get back together with his wife Christy Jackson despite the very complicated relationship. Volume 31 During the mega school reunion, set up by Mrs Holland at the golf club in Rose Park Heights, in the end Jack Jackson and his new partner Adam Robinson arrive on the scene and end up arresting Louise Masters, Paul Masters, DC Robins, Barb and Tommy when the truth is revealed that the famed Veronica known for her harrowing life story turned out to be a fake and was in fact forced to be played by Poppy Masters by Barb and Tommy before she accidentally died and Louise knowing what happened tried to frame her ex-husband Paul who after finding the truth attempted to kill Louise. Volume 35 Jack is approached by Jon Staxford and Katy Staxford after they saw Ben Ogden and Laura Ogden in the park by themselves and being refused to go back to their own home asks Jack for temporary custody of the children which he grants. Volume 37 He is accused by The Worst Lawyer Ever of being the one left the crisp packet on the lawn. It is also revealed that she still believes Jack is a rapist despite it being proved that such an accusation was false. Volume 38 While Jack and Christy are on holiday in Switzerland, Cliff Clifford and Charlene Moray coming to town and take over from her father as chief of police. Despite doing an excellent job, Jack is forced out of his position and without even knowing this was to be taken place. Volume 41 Jack is seen with Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna while he is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Jack and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Jack in particular was the most hard hitting out of the group as he is the most determined to see Cliff taken down after everything he had done to him, others and the town. Jack is among those seen pleading with Jill Valentine to remove the blackout as imposed by Charlene Moray concerning Cliff Clifford when their evidence from Kim Pope saying that the wedding is never to happen. Sharon McBride during this tense meeting comes in to further confirm such claims as they believe he is trying to kill Charlene. But Jill not wanting a lawsuit or to rock the boat and face Charlene and Cliff's wrath refuses to do so. Jack is then among those arrested for trying to spread the news via social media and is in the police station when Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. There Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott, fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. With his much to Jack great joy and the entire town's the reign of Cliff Clifford is finally put to a dramatic end. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape (Crossover episode with The Comedy House Season 63 The Rape) Madea gives a call to Nanny Prescot as Peter P and Ryan Crawford are being accused of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford a trial that is taking place in Grasmere Valley. Madea wants Nanny Prescot and her family to go to the case and support them and if possible prove their innocence. Nanny Prescot does all she can with the gang as long as manner in the town to try and prove Peter P and Ryan Crawford are innocent. They find out who Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford are by interviewing Tap Tap Tap at the university. Peter tries to connect with Ryan to reveal how he knows Cornell and what he is hiding from him. He refuses. Peter also tries to calls his wife Monica but she refuses to pick up the line. Soon the court case begins with The Worst Lawyer Ever representing the pair and is despite their protest she is pleading them guilty. Nanny Prescot tries to tell her that Kevin Davis had found some news that will break the case but she ignores her. Jay and Michael as well as the Vechhios and some townsfolk of Christy are there protesting that Ryan and Peter are rapists. The gang burst through with Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons leading and after a lot of commotion the Worst Lawyer ever ends up teaming up with Glenda Davis to prosecute her former clients while Nanny Prescot and PJ do their best to save them. Trudy, Leanne and Christy go up and testify with the last one having all three girls as well as Jess another girl who claims to be raped by Ryan. Nanny Prescot manages to reveal that Christy was in fact Ryan’s wife! Ryan had when he had enough of the limelight before meeting Reese Witherspoon, changed his name to Ben Crawford and married Christy and had two kids with her. There youngest killed his son he had with Jess on a one night stand and he had got in prison for her but realising how psychotic she was she broke free from jail proved his innocence and got his own daughter put in jail. All the while when he was a movie star he was married to Reese Witherspoon thereby committing bigamy, which when found out by Reese they split up not revealing the real reason why. Wanting to get back at him and to have their only daughter left with her for full custody Christy lied about the rape. Trudy and Leanne wanted to ruin the Comedy House’s reputation but also to make the issue of rape important and in the public eye and so the three collaborated to make up the story. Cornell who had looked into Jess’s initial rape story years ago which she made up as the story unravels goes to the Prescots side. Champaine however before the truth is revealed goes over to Trudy, Christy and Leanne’s side. By using Devon to stand up with Ryan they trick them into believing it was Peter Petrelli thereby making their testimony worthless. Each of the girls are charged with false arrest and perjury to which Cornell promises they will all serve every day of their sentence. The Worst Lawyer gets a slap by Nanny Prescot when she tries to pretend she was in on the plan to help original clients all the long. She is soon fired by Judge Fielder and Glenda Davis is suspended for a year. The likes of the town folk like Kevin and Elaine and the Vecchios and Jay when the truth reveals pretend to have supported the accused all the long. Outraged by this Ryan publicly disowns them and shows his disgust and hatred for Christy before leaving no one knowing where he has gone. Similarly Peter doesn’t know how he can forgive those who have betrayed him. He also leaves without a trace. The victory seems a bit hollow for Nanny Prescot. Back in the Comedy House Madea has had enough of Norman Briggs and his controlling ways as well as the refusal to help out one of their own in their time of need and as a results declares she is leaving in the morning. Episode 10 Don't Jump! As Devon is trying to record a new song, the news hits that Average Mum is attempting to take her own life by jumping off a building after it is revealed she is fired from her job following her suspension for lying to the Prescots about where Michael Kaffe room was. Nanny Prescot as does Dr Keith Brook and the Prescot gang want to help however Justin Sherman and Tim Sherman, Average Mum’s sons hate them and cannot abide them helping blaming them for the position her mum is in. Devon calls up the Samaritans to help out. When the Prescots are forced to go away from the situation, the man on the phone manages to go on the roof to talk her down. It turns out its Ryan Crawford who was the Samaritan worker. After the revelations involving Ryan and the false rape claims by his wife he tried to kill himself multiple times but he was saved by the Samaritans and having a renewed faith in God, decided to leave the acting lifestyle behind he decided to work full time for the Samaritans. He manages to talk her down and save the day which is all on live TV. Nanny Prescot in the end congratulates him as he reveals he has changed his name to Jack Jackson. Episode 18 Fear of the Unknown Jack appears on the radio when Nanny Prescot and the gang who are at a christian camp hear live what is happening with the Fifth Way Cult which some of its members are from Grasmere Valley. Jack is there trying to use his negotiating skills to calm the cult down and to hopefully get them to not do anything stupid. Nanny Prescot is desperate to hear what had happened but with interruptions about Brexit this seems impossible. As soon as the camp finishes Nanny Prescot and the gang rush to the hairdressers to hear from Daisy what had happened. Christy Crawford is among those desperate to hear if her estranged husband Jack was okay. Jack is... Season 5 Episode 1 Wake ...alive and well but the devastation that happened with some of those in the cult committing mass suicide was a turning point for many. Del the chief police due to fumbling his task of keeping everyone safe is fired by Charlene Moray and Sam Bishop and Jack Jackson takes his place as chief of police due to his excellent attempts at diffusing the situation. Also his marriage to Christy is on the mend. Episode 3 Turn the Lights Off Jack is on the scene when the electric power supply of the town goes down and he is with the gang helping them to restore power and find out what had happened. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town He is at the police station when Nanny Prescot and Peter Rupert with the dog Peter's called Buddy come in looking for the owner of the dog which the dog has a tag saying Grasmere Valley on it. Jack Jackson is not sure but says he could get some paw prints for the dog to see if it had committed a crime before. Peter who just wants to return the dog and go to a business meeting is livid with Jack as in his eyes he hasn't done a good enough job. In the end Peter much to his frustration has to stay as Jack request that a town hall meeting may work out who owns the dog. Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Daisy comes to the police station asking Jack to file a complaint in case Jake, Deborah's new boyfriend kills her. Jack dismisses such a thing and is happy for the new couple whereas Daisy knowing Deborah has no parents is overly concerned about the situation and feels drastic measures are needed to make sure Jake as refers to it is not a loser. Jack advises her if she has an issue with Jake to talk it to him. Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise When it is found out by Daisy that Sean August date he is waiting for he does not know her name or anything about except to spot her she is The Lady in Turquoise, she insists for him to call Jack Jackson about the situation. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And is Not Put on the West End Jack ends up arresting Sean Bancroft after trying to steal the bank and tells Daisy about how the situation was solved. Afterwards knowing that Robert Bancroft was looking or a dog which he was supposed to give to Jenna West he goes to Nanny Prescot and has a private conversation with her as he believes she knows where the dog is as and it is clear the belief i that it is Buddy. Episode 8 I Want A Friend Jack ends up taking the dog Buddy from Daisy who is looking after it as he believes it is Robert Bancroft but needs to do test to work this out. Nanny Prescot and Peter Rupert arrive back from Candice Priggot party to see this with Peter pleading for him to keep the dog but Jack refuses and takes the dog away. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers Jack ends up doing the tests and confirms the dog definitely belongs to Robert Bancroft but when he meets Nanny Prescot, Peter Rupert, Kevin Davis and Addie Adams he reveals also that the dog has ran away much to their shock. Episode 10 Bible Bee Jack is among those who goes to the Bible Bee being hosted on Spirit TV when Kevin Davis and Nanny Prescot believe that the dog which is at the competition is in fact the missing Buddy. During the show he finds Buddy back stage and with the paw print can determine it is in fact Buddy which he reveals during the show and ends up saying that the dog needed to be giving to its rightful owner Robert Bancroft to Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon who clearly took it as she didn't want to fork out on prizes. She says he is a locusts and is part of those trying to take her down. In the end however to avoid prison the dog is returned to Robert who in turn decides to give it to Peter Rupert much to his delight. Episode 14 Return to Sender Peril is wanting see Jack Jackson to investigate who Bill Sender is when she gets a package she believes is addressed to him. Instead however, much to her annoyance she gets the over enthusiastic Christine Okeke!